The present invention relates to the field of music. Specifically, this invention relates to musical games that allow players to play competitively to understand rhythms in music and enhance note reading.
This invention was made after 15 years of teaching students in a studio, with ages ranging from 3 to 18 years. Many students had difficulty understanding basic rhythms, and did not have a clear grasp of how lines and spaces worked. Most students could not remember types of notes or values and had difficulty relating notes to rhythms. When placed in theory classes, students found this boring and could not successfully relate music theory to actual playing.
I decided that with a game, the fundamentals of music would be more visual and fun thus enhancing learning. In the floor version of the game, notes would be large and colorful helping students to better relate to them. Rhythms would be interchangeable so students would be able to try simple rhythms and build those into more complex versions as their levels of understanding developed.
Tokens would be given at the end of each round, to help students or players compute note values thus enhancing the basis of rhythms. Notes and tokens would be color coded to help students remember note values easily.
Notes would be placed at different intervals on the board for each rhythm given to help students associate note names with pitch i.e. if a player jumps to C above middle C on the score and then to G below, this would help them to relate high movement with a high pitch and downward movement with a lower pitch, making it easier for students to equate the movement in the game with finger movement on an instrument like the piano or violin. Even a wind player like a trumpeter, could relate this game to playing on his instrument, since the amount of energy exerted to reach high pitches, could be equated with the amount of energy needed to jump to high notes on the board.
It is my expectation that this game will excite children, friends and family members to play and keep the art alive.